Sleeping Bella
by TwiHardFics
Summary: A betrothed engagement keeps Prince Edward from persuing the woman of his dreams, or does it? Fairies, witches, and magic are the center of this supernatural story. Every Fairy Tale has a HEA, Right? Lemons, Love, and Lighthearted comedy! FLIUP Contest!


_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping Bella  
**_A Fanfiction by TwiHardfics LyricalKris_

* * *

It was a time of great joy in the Kingdom of Disneylandia. A little girl had been born to the good King Charlie and Queen Renee. The queen had always been something of an attention whore and so she decided to have a public viewing of the Kingdom's new Princess, Bella. Besides - she loved schwag and any royal gathering was rife with it.

King Charlie was less than enthusiastic about the gathering. Holding his newborn daughter tightly and protectively in his arms, he looked over his wife's shoulder as she wrote out an invitation list. "Why are you inviting King and Prince Cullen?" he asked, confused.

Carlisle Cullen was the king of the neighboring Kingdom of Dusk. It escaped no one, except King Charlie, that Renee was quite smitten with Carlisle's brother, Prince Phillip. Both the Cullen men were hot but Phillip came with more muscles than Carlisle and less Carlisle's two brat children. Besides that, since his wife had died in childbirth a year and 6 months previous Carlisle was rumored to have taken a vow never to marry again. What a whiner.

Of course, she couldn't tell her husband any of this. "King Carlisle has two young sons. Perhaps we can arrange a match with one of them for Isabella." And Phil would have an excuse to visit often - humunah.

Charles balked. "She's 5 days old Renee!" he said, holding the baby close to him.

Renee pursed her lips considering. Her body wasn't exactly going to snap back immediately of course. It would be better if she didn't see Phil until she'd had a chance to work on losing the extra baby weight. "You're right. We'll wait until she's 6 months."

The day came and the family took their places in the throne room. Bella lay in her elaborate cradle, batting at a toy Charlie held out for her. Renee stood, greeting the guests. "Welcome, welcome," she said to the gathered masses - elite members of the kingdom and other minor royalty. "Don't be shy. She's a real beauty, my daughter. Gifts can go over there," she waved vaguely to the side of the room where a stack of finely wrapped gifts started to pile up.

She scanned the room looking for one person in particular. She found the next best thing. "Carlisle!" she yelled, going towards the small family was just walking in the room. The King was holding a toddler of about 2 years in one arm and a bored looking angel of a boy by the hand. "My goodness, look at you. You're looking well. So, where is that brother of yours?"

Carlisle gave Renee a tight smile. "He'll be by a little later," he said quietly. "Now, I'd love to meet the lady of the hour."

The Queen blinked several times, a little confused, before she realized what Carlisle was talking about. "Oh, yes! Isabella. She's over here." In all honesty Renee was proud of her child. She was a beautiful baby and never gave her parents much fuss. Renee led the three to the front of the gathered admirers and sat on her throne, gesturing at the baby in her crib.

"Here, now, who's this big lad?" Charlie said, extending his arms towards the little boy Carlisle held. "How about you come with me Emmett so your father can visit with my Bella?" Little Emmett eagerly stretched

Once he was free of one son Carlisle lead the other little boy over to the crib. Curious now, the bronze haired boy stood on his tip toes, peering at the little girl in the crib. Carlisle watched the boy, amused. "What do you think, Edward?"

The boy appeared to consider for a moment and then scrunched up his nose. "Ew," was all he said. The adults laughed and little Bella stuck out her tongue at the boy.

Despite the boy's reaction Carlisle, Charlie and Renee spoke of uniting their families and Edward and Bella were informally betrothed.

As the guests dwindled the last three invitees finally made their appearance. The fairies: Esme, Alice and Jasper.

* * *

Want to know what happens next?

Take this plot and write your own ending or create your own plot where a charcater you love Finds Love in an Unlikely Place! Read Below for Contest Details! Winners will get actual Prizes and if you all really want Kris to, review and tell her to finish this story and post it on Twihard. If you're too young to join Twi-Hard sorry, but you shouldn't be reading M rated Fics to begin with. ;)

* * *

**www(dot)twihardfic(dot)com  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twihardfics**

* * *

**Twi-Hard's First One-Shot Contest  
**_**Find Love in Unlikely Places **_

_Entries Due by March 1st 2010  
Voting will take place 03/03/10-03/18/10_

**Summary:**Finding love is challenging enough, but finding love in a location you don't want to be or simply dispise is even harder. Maybe Edward was thrown in Jail for a crime he didn't commit... Maybe Alice is forced to return to Texas to get her ex to sign some divorce papers...Maybe Bella gets a flat tire in the middle of nowhere. The story is all yours to create and have fun with we just want to see your entries!

**Word Count**: **Min**- 1500 **Max**- N/A There is no Max Word Count, but this must be a One-Shot No Multichapters.

**Pairing/ Characters:**ANY! Any Pairing/ Any Characters they do not even have to be Twilight Characters, keep in mind though most of our members are Twi Fans.

**Collabs**: Yes If you would like to Collab we will accept them, no more than 3 people per collab please.

**Anon**: This contest will be Anon so that Voting will be based on the story not how popular a writer is. The entries must be emailed to: twihardfic (a) gmail

All entries will be posted on this account as well as on Twi-Hard. We can add the writer name and profile info to the stories after the contest is over or delete them depending on each writers request. Stories cannot be posted on any other website until the contest is over.

**Voting**: Voting will be done on Twi-Hard. Only Registered Twi-Hard Members will be able to vote, this helps put our minds at ease that only adults are voting on these stories.

**Lemons**: While not required are highly encouraged, lets face it we all love a little lemonade or at least some UST.

**Validation**: All stories will be validated by Lyricalkris & Dizzygrl28 before being posted so please have them beta'd.

**Prizes**: We would not put you through all this work and not reward you!

1st **Place**: Custom Team Panties (black boy shorts with Team_ bejewled on the back) or A Twi-Hard TeeShirt for the writer(s)  
2nd **Place**: TwiHard Random Poster or Twi-Hard Tote Bag for the Writer(s)  
3rd **Place**: TwiHard Bookmark or BumperSticker for the winner(s)

**Betas**: We love Betas and the betas of each winning story will recieve a pencil with peen topper to thank them for all of their hard work!

_**Yes we will ship internationally!  
**Prizes should be mailed out by April 1st_

**Voters**: 1 Lucky Voter will win a Bookmark or bumpersticker. The Voter will be chosen at random.

**_Header when Emailing--_**

**Penname(s):  
Beta(s):  
Rating:  
Story Title:  
Summary:  
Warnings/ ANs:**


End file.
